To fall in love
by Monday the 14th
Summary: He fell in love with her over and over again every morning, while watching her sleep. JamesxLily oneshot


It had always seemed strange to him how two people that were total opposites could complete each other so

As the sun shone through the window, he mused about how beautiful she looked in the morning, while still asleep. Every day he fell in love with her all over again when he saw her peaceful face on the pillow next to him.

Everyone around him was surprised when they saw who his girlfriend, no…fiancée was. In fact, for exactly eleven hours now, she was his wife.

They eloped. He didn't know what made him even suggest it, but he did, and they eloped. She always said she wanted to go see Bali, and that's where he took her after they exited the church. They had no luggage, and apparated with nothing but the clothes they wore on, and even those were soon discarded as they made their way to the beach. She looked absolutely stunning, in her white blouse and underwear, and it took all he had not to claim her as him right there. Somehow, they made their way to the hut they were accommodated in, and made passionate love for the better part of the night.

It always surprised him how people could say that Lily, his sweet Lily, was frightening. She looked more like an angel than anything else to him, with her wide, white forehead, and fiery locks that fell around her face. Even now, in her sleep, she still retained that thoughtful expression she had while awake, the one that puzzled him when he first met her…

She looked like she saw too many horrible deeds in her life, and for the better time they spent together at first, he thought-just like everybody else-that it was a mere façade for her work as an Auror. He found out it wasn't, tough, and when he did he also realized that the person he was looking for his entire life was standing right before him.

James was always considered popular among the girls, but none of them really captured his attention in school. They were so…superficial, agreeing with everything he ever said or done. He was quite bored with the way they seemed to fall at his feet whenever he said anything. And when he met _her _he knew from the first second she was different.

She was a spitfire, always doing things her own way, but with a clear head. She didn't argue for the sake of arguing, instead accepted when she was wrong. She didn't rub it in your face if she was right, unless you really annoyed her, and in missions, she always put the wellbeing and safety of her comrades first, no matter what that might cost her.

And her comrades never realized what she was doing-never knew that she didn't throw herself on the front line just for the thrill of it. She did it because she considered she was indispensable, and wanted to take care of everybody.

She was never protected by anybody. She never knew how it was to feel loved, or accepted by someone. She wandered like a being from another world in this one, closing her body whenever things got too painful. Beatings as a child, rape as a teenager. When she joined the Auror instruction facility she was tattered and worn, like an old rag, despite the fact she was barely twenty years of age. And now…four years later, she was the best rookie Auror, with a reputation to boot, and just married to one of the most sought after bachelors in England.

Well, the news that she was married, still wasn't out yet, as James mused that not even his own mother knew about it…but for now, he didn't care, didn't want to think about the world they left behind for these blissful few days. He wanted it to be just the two of them, with her resting safely in her arms, so he could fill the gaps in her heart.

It was probably because of the hunted look on her face that others associated her with a demon…the wild glint in her eyes whenever she imprisoned a Death Eater. But he knew better now. She was taking the role of a devil so that others could keep the innocence she lost long ago. Only she did not know she still had plenty.

Lily stirred slightly, and he propped himself on his elbow as to stop the sunlight from entering her face. He wanted to keep her in his memory like that forever. With the soft red curls falling freely on her back, and on her face. He reached out with a hand and stroked her shoulder and arm, sliding all the way to her back.

She purred in her sleep, and slowly opened an eye to look at him. A smile played at her lips. She wanted to say something but he silenced her with a kiss.

He fell in love with her over and over again every morning, when watching her sleep.

_**Author's notes:**__ I don't know where this came from. Maybe the Olympiad in Romanian language and literature, where we actually had an exercise for creativity! Wow!_

_Anyway, when I finally got back home (after walking from downtown all the way to where I live...about 1 hour of uninterrupted walking, and after a loooong visit) I was in a typing frenzy and...well, the rest is history._

_The original piece was something along the lines of: she was a demon, he was an angel, that would be the exact opposite of what I was studying in Romanticism-the woman was the angel there :D but I'm kinda tired, so...this will do._

_Reviews will make my day, no matter what day it is!:D_


End file.
